roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Layla Smith/Relationships
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} Imogen Parker Being the Slayer, Layla has rather readily adopted to life as Imogen's roomate, especially even after an initial attempt by Imogen to scare off Layla with an illusioned tarantula, which failed to faze Layla at all, who in fact found it somewhat endearing. The two have also managed to bond over their formerly-secluded natures. However, with Imogen as the group's primary researcher of the occult, this has occasionally led to Layla observing Imogen's rituals, occasionally failed, though she eventually tuned this out as well, to the point of not noticing Imogen's hair spontaneously combusting at one point. Eventually, after some difficulty, Layla entered into a romantic relationship with Imogen, having quickly deeveloped affection for her, admiring her wit and determination. Layla from the start shared Dormitory Room 13 with Imogen, later moving to room 15, after their previous room was trashed was trashed in the shooting that caused James' death. The two eventually developed a relationship that appeared to be sexual as of episode 14. In Season 2 Episode 16, whilst on route to Tunisia Layla broke up with Imogen using a magical piece of paper that allowed them to communicate whilst Imogen was away improving her magic. Layla cited Imogen as a distraction and her weakness, finishing the message by telling Imogen that she loves her. Imogen responded by burning the piece of paper, which had the effect of setting Layla's trousers on fire and using Magic to give Layla boils spelling out 'You Promised' and 'We're a team'. Since returning from Tunisia Layla has since resolved her issues with trying to do things on her own after, with the help of George Davidson she has also amended things with Imogen. Layla worrying about Imogen and the groups safety and Imogen worried that Layla was trying to be a martyr. This has since lead to them now working together again, however they both admit nothing was going to get them back together. Barnaby Crimp Since arriving at STH Layla has been aware of Barnaby's presence, more for the fact of him being very attractive. She seemed mildly interested in him until she realized that he was attracted to Imogen. Over the first few weeks of Layla being at the school, Barnaby and Layla had for a friendship of sorts, working together to kill new vamps and plan against Mr Miller. This was up until Layla found out that Barnaby was a Drox demon, a baby stealing race. This initially put Layla in a tough spot, she eventually spoke to Barnaby about this revelation. Something he was actively avoiding not wanting death. She came to understand why he left the hell dimension he was from and why he was actively helping her not trying to kill her like all other demons. After James' death Layla tried to help Barnaby by bringing him out on patrol to try and making feel better. this didn't work and Barnaby receded in further. Robert Davidson James Violet Layla's relationship with Violet is troubled, to say the least, not only because the two, as the Slayer and a former demon, are supposed to fight. However, Layla has, rather ironically, been the member of the group with the most constant relationship towards Violet, with Barnaby and Robert having other circumstances which would affect their feelings towards her. Layla would prefer not to kill Violet, but would do so if necessary. Layla has, despite this or perhaps because of this, attempted to teach Violet the norms of modern life. Others Edward Miller Layla was initially frustrated at having to serve under the Watchers' Council again, but despite this initial sentiment she proved her skill to Miller, who proved very receptive and gushed about Layla's skill in his diary. Ultimately, Layla killed the vampired Miller, who gave no resistance, as Layla sought to take the burden away from Barnaby. Charity Ned Phillips and Brian Phillips The Phillips brothers have consistently, to their misfortune, become the subjects of the Slayer's rage, willingly or not. As a pair of rich rahs they were consistently of the new American girl and Barnaby's interactions with her. Ned was the subject of being thrown across the rugby pitch in Layla's failed attempt to join the rugby team, while Brian suffered from the switched-personality event, being ultimately punched in the balls so hard his femur broke. George Davidson